blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thesupernessiiiii/Challanges
I have some challange's in mind. You can try them if you are up to them. Challenge #1: No face hit. This challage is simple. If the opponent hits face: you lose. Rules: #If your opponenthis face you lose and must forfit. #You are alowed to lose health in none direct ways (Like sorry or odin or something like that) #It does count if the opponent uses a card with haste. #dust is not alowed (Myrim) *I had the least amount of trouble with this one.* Challenge #2 The throw away. Easy to mess up. Rules: #Every turn you must discard 1 card. #You can only discard one card per turn. #If you brake one of the rules accedently; You lose (Or its up to you. You could give your self an allance for mistakes if you want. Just know that it wont be very "challanging" then) *This one is pretty difficult. I was only able ot win this agents trash can so far* Challenge #3: Just like trashcan would. AKA: Luck the challange Rules: #Any card that is not on the board must be discarded. #Yes that includes randomly drawed cards to. *This one is the hardest one. Just because how much luck you need.* Challenge #4: OTK RNG The one that is hard to set up. Ways to set up: 1: Make a new account for the challage and have a freind trade you a card you can build an OTK deck with. 2:Buy 40 cards from the shop and remeber the cards you got, Put all of those cards in your deck exept one and replace the one with one card you want. 3.The same as with 1 but with the starter deck instead. Requirements: # A card that you can confidently build an OTK deck with. Rules: #39 out of 40 of your cards have to be put in your deck randomly in some way. #You can choice the 40th card #You have to kill your opponent in the basses in one turn #If you damage the opponent without killing them befor the turn ends you must forfit. (meaning you can continue to attack with other cards aslong as you dont end your turn.) *I tryed it. I its not fun... I wouldent try this one if I where you. Challenge #5: Tears can cry to. Rules: # When you use any cards you must ulternate between odd and even number tears (The number at the top of the card) (So If you played an even number tear card you must play an odd number tear card) # You can start with any number tear you want. #Any card that does not have a number as there tear counts as a 0 tear card. #The rules aply to actoin cards as well. *I have nothing to say for this one. ' Challenge #6 Colour catastrophe.' Patience is requred for this one. Rules: # You can not take life from the opponet until you have 50 of each icon (including white) *I dont find this one fun. But I tryed it, Its possible and why not put it here anyways. Challenge #7: The one ture card There is only one card you can use Rules: 1.You can only take life from the oppenet using one card of choice in your deck (That includes inderect methods like sorry) 2.If you run out of that card choose another card in your hand and that is the only card you can use to take life. How to make harder: Make the first card Thesupernessiiiii... You will then be taken to a hell you never seen before (This is why I originally called it "The narcissist.") *This challange is fun as long as you dont "Make it harder". Category:Blog posts